


A New Promise

by skygirl55



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygirl55/pseuds/skygirl55
Summary: Jamie & Brienne have a moment post 8X02 "A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms"





	A New Promise

Turning down yet another mysterious corridor in the halls of Winterfell, Jamie Lannister winced as the chilled air struck his face with such force that his eyes ached in their sockets. He blinked a few times and turned his head to the left, towards the sound of the whipping wind filtering in through the cracks of the castle. He’d never missed the warmth of the sun in King’s Landing more.

As a member of the Kingsgauard he felt he’d traveled all across the Seven Kingdoms, though rarely this far north—and never during winter. Still, he felt as though he should have been strong enough to withstand a little cold without shivering like a child. Then again, perhaps it was not so much the chill of winter that traversed his spine, but the looming clouds of death that would soon be upon them. Regardless, he would be glad when the battle began, and he could focus his attention on keeping the dead as far away as possible from the living.

Midway down the corridor, Jamie slowed his walk when he spotted movement in the shadows up ahead. At first, he thought perhaps it was someone seeking shelter from the wind, for however chilled the castle was, it remained vastly better than the outside. Taking two steps closer, he could see the glint of armor in the flickering light from the torches lining the halls and realized this individual was not a lonely villager.

When the figure made a sniffling noise and turned more towards the interior of the hall, Jamie nearly took a step back in surprise, for he would have never expected the newly anointed Ser Brienne to be blubbering in a hallway. She’d always been so steely and brave. Then again, he supposed coming that close to facing death did change a person.

Jamie debated with himself for a moment, unsure whether he should approach her, or turn and try to sneak away without being noticed. He wasn’t sure if confrontation would embarrass her, and he didn’t want that. In the unlikely event that he would be crying alone in a hallway, he probably would not have wanted to be bothered. Yet, considering the moment they had just shared in the hall when he knighted her, he felt it his duty to approach and see if he could help.

“Brienne?” He tried to speak softly, but his voice echoed off the stones in the hall. She gasped and quickly stood upright, obviously trying to cover up the fact that she’d been caught. Jamie took two more steps towards her, leaving them nearly within touching distance of one another. “I thought you’d gone to rest.”

“I—I am going. Now.”

She took a step away from him, but he moved swiftly to his left, blocking her path. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m not.”

He gave her a pointed stare and he could just barely see her bottom lip trembling. She turned her head away from him, blocking out the light from the wall-hung torch. From that angle he was left seeing her silhouette: the ridge of her brow, the crest of her nose, and the petals of her still-trembling lips. She was beautiful, and he was certain that she had no idea.

“Brienne.” He reached out from her and she jumped back as though his reach had been with a knife not his gloved hand.

“No. Don’t.” She commanded, whipping her head back in his direction. “Don’t…This—this is all because of you.” Her accusation was weak, but it was there, and it surprised him.

“Me? How? Why?”

“Because of what you did. I don’t understand. I don’t understand why you would do such a thing when you’ve always hated me.”

He leaned away, for her words felt like a slap to the face. Was that truly what she believed? All of this time? Even with everything they had suffered and triumphed through together. Sure, they’d had their fair share of disagreements and rough spots, but… _hate_ … “I never hated you—not once.”

“But you’ve been cruel to me! Snipping, insulting. Just like everyone else!” Her tears had returned and they broke his heart, because he could not deny his past, even if he hated being lumped in with other who had done her wrong.

“You have always been far more noble than I—than practically anyone I’ve ever met. I’m afraid I wasn’t raised to be as good as you, or maybe I just couldn’t overcome it like you have. That’s not an excuse. I could have been better if I wanted to be. If my actions hurt you, I sincerely apologize.”

Her eyes drifted back the corridor from where he came, back towards the great hall where they’d all smiled and celebrated together barely more than a quarter hour before. “Is that what that was?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “An apology?”

Now feeling a streak of anger, he stepped forward and gripped her forearm. She looked at him with wide eyes and another tear dripped down her cheek. “I am a Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, a role that I take very seriously. I would never knight anyone I did not think was worthy for any reason and certainly not as an apology. You are worthy of your title, Ser Brienne, and you have been for quite some time.”

Her tears did not cease—if anything, they fell at a more rapid pace. It seemed she was at a loss for words, though, for she stared at him silently for the better part of fifteen seconds. Then, she shut her eyes, dipped her chin and confessed, “I thought you were mocking me in front of everyone.”

“Why would I do that?”

She shook her head. “Because everyone always has.”

“Well I’m not everyone. Not anymore.”

She lifted her head and asked softly, “But why? What changed?”

Jamie took in a deep breath unsure he could answer that question in a time period less than several hours. Perhaps even diagrams would need to be involved. Simply put: it was him; he was the one that had changed.

For almost his entire life he’d never felt as though he’d been able to be himself. The man he grew into was a product of his house, his family, and the foolishness he thought was love. It took something big to push him off the path he felt tethered to, and though it took him several years to truly see it, that big push started with her. She was the reason he tried to be better—she was the reason he even thought he had a chance, but he still couldn’t let himself believe it, or experience, it not until he walk away from the Lannister name, and the snare in which he was entangled. Now, only with that freedom, could he be the man he wanted to be.

Not wanting to ruin their moment with such a complex explanation, Jamie merely breathed out, “Everything,” before using his hand on her forearm to pull her towards him. With their heights being almost even, it was easy enough for him to tilt his face towards hers and brush their lips together. He actually half-expected her to punch him, but she didn’t. Instead, when he pulled back, he saw that she looked like a terrified little girl. Smiling softly at her, he sighed, “Now do you understand?”

She blinked for several seconds and then said, “No.”

He actually laughed at her response, for it seemed entirely fitting. He could not have explained his attraction to her if his life depended on it. It was born of friendship, respect, and loyalty, and the glimpse of passion he’d seen when they’d last met in King’s Landing. All he knew was that he wanted her—and not just because it was likely their last night among the living.

“That makes two of us,” he breathed. Then, he drew her back in, kissing her again. It took her several seconds but he felt her lean into him and her hands fell a bit awkwardly at his sides. He briefly wondered if she had ever kissed anyone before, and then sadly concluded that she probably hadn’t, but he couldn’t judge her too harshly. He had only kissed two women other than her—and one of them was his sister.

When he moved his left hand to cradle her jaw, she stepped back with a small gasp and a warning, “Ser Jamie…”

He quirked his lips to the side. “I think we can drop the ‘Ser’ now.” He actually saw a hint of blush creep into her porcelain cheeks and it made his heart flutter. As much as he wanted to take hours to explore and worship her, time was not on their side; the ticking of the clock had already begun.

Sliding his hand down her neck, over her shoulder, and across her arm, Jamie finally grasped at her hand, gave it a little tug, and said, “Come.”

She let her arm extend long while her feet remained rooted at the spot. When Jamie felt the resistance, he turned back with an arched eyebrow. “Where are you going?” she asked.

He turned back and gave his head a sideways jerk. “We do have a few more hours ‘til dawn. And I’m sure Lady Sansa has provided you with a very nice room here.”

From her reaction, he was certain she had no idea what his intentions were before that moment. Her eyes flashed with uncertainty and the color of her cheeks began to match that of the flames surrounding them. “Ser Ja—Jamie. I…”

He took a step back towards her and gave her a reassuring smile. He wished he could have touched her face with his free hand while still holding on to hers with his left, but he knew the golden glove he wore would only detract more from the moment, so he was only able to squeeze her right hand reassuringly. He wouldn’t force her to do anything she didn’t want to—he very much doubted he could have forced her if he wanted to considering she still wore her sword—but he hoped that she wanted. Perhaps she was just afraid.

“It’s probably warmer in their than it is in this frigid hallway.”

This comment succeeded in her lips curling into a slight smile. She still held his gaze for several more seconds before she grasped his hand more tightly and took a step forward. Jamie smiled at her as they walked side by side toward something he wasn’t sure either of them were prepared for.

Brienne led the way through the labyrinth of halls. Though they passed several groups of people, everyone seemed far too preoccupied to notice them or what they were doing. Clearly, everyone’s minds were elsewhere that night.

Finally, after what felt like a mile of walking, she arrived at a large wooden door and pushed it open to reveal a bedchamber warm with firelight. The room was simple, with a bed draped in furs, and a chair and table by the hearth. Far better than the straw mat in the barn he’d expected them to give him, but then again he had not save the life of the Lady of Winterfell.

Jamie walked over to the fire and pulled off his glove to warm his hand for several moments before gazing down at himself and grimacing slightly. He’d mostly adapted to having only one hand after a few years, but there were times it was incredibly inconvenient, that being one of them. “I’m afraid I’m going to need some assistance from you. I’m completely unable to remove the—what is it?” he asked when he turned to find her hovering by the door looking as timid as he’d ever seen her.

“No one has ever wanted me for anything like this before.”

He crossed the room in three long strides and gently cradled her face in his hand. “What fools they all were.” He smiled, then kissed her again. That time, she really did kiss him back, letting out a soft moan as he leaned into her. She fell back against the door, resulting in a loud metallic sound from her armor. Jamie didn’t notice the sound, he was too intoxicated with her mouth, and every other part of her. His hand slid down her chest on a path towards her breasts, but, of course, they were buried beneath many layers of leather and metal. He moved instead towards her hips, but that time became caught up on the belt holding her sword, and led out a grunt of frustration.

Brienne leaned away from him and confessed, “I feel like this is not how this is supposed to go.”

He laughed inwardly. “Generally, women wear less armor, but I like the added challenge.”

“Challenge?” she asked tentatively.

He winked. “Only in undressing you.” Then, he kissed her again and slid his hand up her side to the leather ties that secured the armor on her torso. He’d barely loosened the string when the room was filled with at the bellowing sound of a horn.

“They’re here.” Brienne concluded, gently brushing him away and then reaching beneath her arm to make sure the armor was securely tied. She glanced at him with notable reluctance and said, “We have to go.”

“Wait.” He grabbed her arm when she reached for the door handle and she turned to him insistently.

“We have to go.”

He swallowed hard, knowing she was right, but gods the dead certainly had the worst timing; things were just about to get interesting. “We will go. We’ll fight, and we’ll win. Then, we can meet back here after.” She stared at him with an unreadable gaze, so he added, “Promise me.”

He watched her press her lips together for several seconds and then, she nodded. “I promise.”

He nodded and agreed. “So do I.” Then he leaned in, gave her one more kiss, and then they stepped out into the hallway and walked towards the battle—together. 

 


End file.
